The Start of Von Bloot's Hatred
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Von Bloot finds a piece of paper that brings back a memory of how his hatred of Chaor started.


_**The Start of Von Bloot's Hatred **_

It was just another gloomy and depressing day at Gothos Tower. Lord Von Bloot was alone in his study, trying to come up with a new plan to conquer all of Perim and get rid of his enemies (especially Chaor )once and for all.

He wrote down on his notes in frustration, it was becoming harder and harder to think of something that would kill his enemies. His pen then broke in two, because of all the force he was putting on the pen. He hates it when that happens, unfortunately it happens a lot.

He pulls one of his drawers open to get a new one. He didn't see any in the front of the drawer, so he moves his hand to the back of the drawer to try to find one. Feeling around for a pen his hand touched a piece of paper. That was odd, since this drawer was not supposed to have any paper in it only pens and some other things.

Pulling the piece of paper out, Von Bloot's eye's went wide when he saw it. Anger began to slowly build up inside him. His hand that was holding the piece of paper was shaking and clenching the paper, the other hand had turned into a fist and his eyes were now red ( redder than usual).

"Curse you Chaor!" he shouted as he hit the desk with both hands and the lightning in the background only enhanced the feel of anger in the air. " I should be the ruler of the Underworld not that barbarian!"

Von Bloot hated Chaor more than anyone else. If it was not for him then his father would still be alive and in charge of the Underworld. And of course he would have a better chance of one day becoming the ruler. He still has nightmares of the day Chaor conquered Underworld City.

**((((Flashback))))**

Many solans ago, at Gothos Tower, Von Bloot was nervously passing back and forth waiting for any news of what was happening in Underworld City.

His father, Gothos who built the tower and named it after him, ordered him to stay here while he and his loyal warriors went to settle an uprising of some kind.

Von Bloot didn't like this one bit, he of course heard rumors of a revolt against his father, but didn't think much of it. Gothos knows how to take care of himself; you don't become the ruler of the Underworld not knowing how to handle your own affairs after all. But this was different some how, from what his father had told him they were not just a few of them, but many of his best warriors and over half the city wanted him died.

"This is unbearable! How could he expect me to just stay here and do nothing when he could be in danger!" he yelled as load as his lungs would let him. "Good thing that my best friend was in Underworld City when this happened. He is the strongest creature I know and he will do anything to protect the Tribe, but still." he mumbled.

Not being able to handle not knowing anymore, he grabbed his favorite battle gear, which was called Van Bloot's Sickle and flew at top speed to Underworld City.

What normally takes him an hour to get there was cut in half by his speed. He has never flown this fast before and may never again; his father was in danger and that was the only motivation he needed to break his speed record.

Along the way, he could see fighting on the ground between his father's soldiers and the filth known as the rebels. Von Bloot's blood begins to boil, seeing that his father's soldiers were outnumbered and losing. He even saw that the civilians were siding with the rebels.

_ "How dare they! My father is the best Underworld Ruler there ever was! Why would they just side with the rebels just, because he's troops aren't wining at the moment." _he thought.

Shaking the thought away, he quickly flow to the city. He shouldn't think about it right now, he needed to save his father that is the only thing that matters.

Arriving at Underworld City, it was clear that it was the heart of the conflict. The whole City was a war zone with death everywhere you looked.

He wasn't planning on stopping to help fight the rebels, but when he saw one of his friends fighting, he had to see why he was fighting for the wrong side.

"Rothar! What are you doing?!" he demanded, flying down where he could speak with him, but didn't land.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm fighting!" Rothar shouted back, as he killed two more of Gothos' soldiers with his axe. The cries and shouting from other warriors filled the air making it hard for them to hear each other.

Before Rothar could kill a third soldier, Von Bloot blocked his axe with his sickle.

"Stop this right now! How dare you side with these scum!" Von Bloot shouted enraged by Rothar's actions.

"You have got to be kidding me, Bloot. I'm not the only one, look around you!" Von Bloot did what Rothar said and he wished what he was seeing wasn't true. All around him many of his so called friends were fighting with the rebels. He could only see three of his friends fighting with his father's troops. "If I were you I would join with us. Face it Bloot your father is going to loss and be killed for what he has done to the Underworld."

Their weapons were still locked together, but then Von Bloot was able to jump back giving him some space between them.

"What are you talking about? My father has done nothing, but try to conquer the other Tribes. That's what all the other passed rules of the Underworld tried to do!" Von Bloot didn't know how long he could afford to stay here and talk with Rothar. He still needed to find his father.

"At least they knew the Underworld army has its limites! Gothos has been trying to take over all the Tribes at the same time! Our troops can't keep dying like this! If it keeps up then there will be no Underworlders left to defend Underworld turf!"

Rothar then charged at Von Bloot, but his axe missed its mark as Von Bloot was able to fly high in the air. Von Bloot wanted to continue fighting, Rothar, but he didn't have time. Flying away, he looked back at Rothar, who didn't pursued him as he flew away in search of his father.

_" I must find father, before it's to late."_ he thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Rother was right about one thing. His father was losing and it didn't look like he would make it out of the city alive.

Since the rebels knew who he was, they opened fired on Von Bloot, hoping to kill Gothos' only son and heir to the Underworld throne. He was able to dodge must of them, but some were able to hit him though not seriously. Because of this it took him hours to get to where he believes his father is at.

The Underworld castle that is in the middle of Underworld City and is bigger then any other building in the city, belongs to the Underworld Ruler and it's where he is supposed to live. But Gothos knew that his enemies would try to assassinate him while he is asleep, so he builded Gothos Tower were no one could get in.

The Underworld castle would be the safest place for Gothos to be when he is in the city and right now it's the best place for him to be at when there is a war going on outside.

There were hundreds of the rebels trying to get inside. Some were climbing the walls, but must of them were being killed by the guards on the top; a team of rebels were trying to breach the front gates by using a large battering ram that was the size of a tree. At the moment non of them were succesful, but from the looks of things, it will not be long before the battering ram hits throw the gates and when that happens the rebels will flood in and overwhelm the soldiers inside.

Von Bloot had to use a secret passage way that only a few knew about, to get inside. There weren't many guards inside, since must of them were fighting at the front lines, but with that in mind something wasn't right. There were broken statues, turn down walls and small fires everywhere that could grow and destroy the castle.

If the rebels had not yet broken into the castle then there is no reason for all of this destruction this deep inside the castle.

_"There must have been fighting going on in here. __Some one must have known of the secret pathways and get inside. Since most of Father's warriors are fighting outside then it must be Father and some other creatures fighting." _He thought looking around. " _These attack marks are still hot that means they most not be that far away."_

Quickly, he began to run following the path of destruction that would lead him to his father and the unknown attackers.

_"Father must be fighting at least ten creatures for this kind of damage or it might be an extremely powerful warrior that equals Father's abilities, but who could possibly be as strong as Father." _

He followed the trail all the way to the throne room where he saw his father fighting the last creature he would think of that would be fighting his father to the death.

"Chaor! What are you doing?!" Von Bloot shouted then tried to jump into the fight, but he was stopped by Agitos using rust toxic on him. He fall to the ground, losing his grip on his sickle that slided across the floor. The attack was very strong making it impossible for him to break free of the rust.

"That's far enough, Von Bloot. Your father and Chaor must fight this battle without anyone interfering." Agitos said, making sure Von Bloot wouldn't get involved in the fight.

"How dare you betray my father! And what do you mean by no one can interfere?" Von Bloot hatefully asked.

"Chaor has challenged Gothos for the title of Underworld Conquer. As it is stated in ancient Underworld law, when the current ruler of the Underworld is challenge for his title then only the Ruler and the Challenger may fight. No one else is allowed to interfere with the fight." Agitos stated.

Shock was the only thing that could describe what, Von Bloot felt when, Agitos told him. Looking away from, Agitos and back to the battle between Gothos and Chaor; Von Bloot felt helpless seeing his father being beaten to death.

He knew of the challenge Agitos was talking about and he knew how it will end. It was the battle to the death and it can not end until one of them was dead. Not only that, but if a creature did try to help one of the fighters in any way than that creature would be put to death.

These laws were created when the Underworld was first founded and were some of the most sacred laws of the Underworld. Even if Von Bloot killed Agitos and helped his father kill Chaor, his father wouldn't lie about how he won. No, he would tell the truth and then would kill his own son, since that's what the law says to do. That's how sacred the laws are, no one would dare break them.

As Von Bloot helplessly watched the battle, he did something that he has not done since he was a small child; he cried. It wasn't like a waterfall of tears. No he wouldn't do that, but tears did fall from his eyes.

Memories flooded back to his mind of him and Chaor training as kids with his father watching from the sidelines and how no matter what happened they were always on the some side. But Chaor had been distancing himself and they have not talked to each other in months. Von Bloot knew that Chaor wasn't happy with how Gothos has been running things, but Von Bloot never thought, Chaor would go this far.

There was nothing he could do as, Chaor knocked, Gothos to the ground and at this point he had so many injuries that he couldn't get up.

"It's over, Gothos. I'll make sure that everyone knows you died fighting." Chaor said as fire lighted in his palms. Most Underworlders would talk badly about the creatures they killed, but if they had respected for the creature then they wouldn't. If Chaor made good of his promise then that would show how much he respected, Gothos.

In one quick move, Chaor hit Gothos with his fire attack on the head and then Gothos was died.

"I now pronounce, Chaor as the new Underworld Conqueror!" Agitos pronounced.

At that moment, Von Bloot not only lost his father, he lost his best friend. That was the day his hatred of Chaor stared and it has just grown ever since.

**((((End of Flashback))))**

"Aaghh!" Von Bloot yelled as he picked up his desk and throw it across the room. The same desk that belonged to his father. With that in mind, Von Bloot knew why the paper was in there, no debate that Gothos had stuck it in the back of the drawer a long time ago to keep it safe.

Unable to look at the paper anymore, he sit it on fire, letting it drop to the floor and left the room to go torture his prisoners down in the dungeon to let his anger out.

On the piece of paper was a drawing Von Bloot draw when he was very young child. The drawing was him and Chaor standing side by side on top of the Maxxor's castle, which was Maxxor's father's castle at the time. Von Bloot had drawn it to show that one day he and Chaor would conquer the Overworld Tribe together one day and he had given it to his father for safe keeping.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Got this idea while looking on the Chaotic wiki and saw a page for Gothos. A****pparently** he was the orignal leader of the Underworld Tribe until Chaor overthrew him. I'm not sure if that is true or even if Gothos was a creature, but I can see that happening and the series never did say who was the Underworld leader before Chaor took over. So I thought I would write a battle scene, but have Von Bloot to be the mean focus.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
